Expect the unexpected
by Sophia24
Summary: Leah meets her other half but something happens, something unexpected and could possibly change the way she feels about her imprint. Her challenge will be to over come her natural animosity and prove that imprinting is the most powerful love in the world.
1. Expect the unexpected

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Twilight**

**Authors note: so here is another story. I felt that I just had to write it down because these ideas were filling my mind instead of the other stories I'm writing. I also have another idea for a story but I'm not sure about writing that now since I already have two other stories on the go. My updates for my other stories are going to slow down as well because I have loads of homework from school. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Also, this story is rated M because I'm not sure how its going to work out later on and I'm probably going to use a little language so I thought it would be better safe than sorry.**

Expect the unexpected

I found myself walking along the streets of Port Angeles with Jacob and Nessie. How I get myself into these situations I'll never know but Jake had insisted that I need to act more kindly towards Nessie and try to forget the fact that she's part vampire. As if! Does he really think I would be able to get over something like that in a matter of minutes? The only reason that doesn't bother him is because she's his imprint. There was a time not so long ago that he wanted to destroy her but now? Now she's more valuable to him than anything else. That is something I think I will never be able to understand. _Imprinting_.

Anyway, it was a few months after The Volturi visited and Nessie had grown a heck of a lot since then. Her growth is worse than a werewolf's when they first phase. I folded my arms across my chest stubbornly as I tried to distance myself from Jake and Nessie who were walking along happily side by side about ten feet ahead of me. I thought that perhaps if I lingered back for long enough I would be able to make my escape instead of having to be stuck with this love struck pair. True, Nessie looked about ten years old now but that still didn't stop the way she admired Jake. It would only be a matter of time before those feeling intensified into love_. Love_. Ha! That's even more ridiculous than imprinting. I swore to myself I would never make _that _mistake again. Not after what happened last time…

I banished those thoughts from my mind and looked up ahead again to see, to my dismay, that Jake and Nessie had stopped walking and were waiting for me to catch up. I scowled at them and continued to keep walking slowly, just to annoy them or at least Jake. To my annoyance Jake remained as calm and happy as before, patiently waiting for me to catch up.

That's another thing; why, when a werewolf imprints, are they suddenly completely calm? Take Paul for example. He had a hell of a temper on him and now? Now he was unnervingly calm. That was certainly not the Paul I had known. It seemed to me that they just changed themselves to suit their imprint. Why? What was wrong with being themselves?

It seemed that I had been thinking an awful lot about imprinting lately and, personally, I blamed Jacob. After all, he was the only one in our new pack who had imprinted. I finally reached Jake and stopped walking. I knew my face had been in a permanent scowl since we had left but Jake had all but ordered me to come with him and Nessie. Besides, it was either this, staying at home doing nothing or hanging around at the Cullen's. I thought this would be the less hateful option but I hadn't anticipated that we would be wandering around going where Nessie wanted, doing what Nessie wanted. All I heard from Jacob was 'Nessie this' and 'Nessie that'. It was doing my head in and I swear, Alfa or not, if he didn't shut up I was going to make him.

Jake was just smiling at me and I ground my teeth to stop me from reacting. His happiness with his little cross-breed was beginning to irritate me a lot more than it should. I had felt the emotion before but it had been a lot stronger and more painful back then. Jealousy. I was jealous that he could be so happy with a creature like that and me? Who did I have? Absolutely no one.

I looked away from him and took in my surroundings. We were standing just outside an ice cream parlour. "Why are we here?" I turned back to Jake, the annoyance was clear and harsh in my voice but he didn't react to it. I had been feeling slightly happier being in Jake's pack especially that I was his Beta but today was another matter.

"Because Nessie wanted to see one." He said simply as if that was enough reason for walking half way across Port Angeles. There he goes again. Whatever Nessie wants, Nessie gets even though she doesn't even eat ice cream. Seriously, there is something wrong with that child. Well, apart from the obvious part of her being half vampire.

I sighed and rolled my eyes at him. "Of course." I muttered and looked back towards the ice cream parlour. The front of the shop was a floor to ceiling window, allowing anyone outside to see everything going on inside. Large letters decorated the front of the glass and there were a few tables inside the small shop.

In one corner sitting at one of the round tables was a tall dark haired boy, surrounded by a flock of girls. Figures, a complete player, I thought with disgust. I couldn't understand that when girls knew a guy was like that they continued to throw themselves at him.

The boy lifted his head to look out the window directly at me and my eyes locked with his dark brown ones. Shock jilted my system and I gripped onto Jacob's arm, the one that wasn't holding onto Nessie's hand, to stop myself from falling over in shock. Everything else around me faded into the back ground and my eyes focused in on the dark haired boy, taking in every detail of him. I could feel my breathing coming out in short gasps as I continued to stare at him, my whole universe rearranging itself to revolve around him. Gravity was no longer holding me to this earth; he was. Right now, nothing else mattered to me. Just him and making sure he was happy and safe. My grip continued to tighten around Jake's forearm; I could feel him struggling to be free of my grip but ignore him, as the shock of realising what had happened hit me so hard it knocked the wind out of my lungs. I, Leah Clearwater, had imprinted.

**A/N: Ta-da! This chapter was just to get the story started so it is a bit short but there you go. At the moment I think this is my favourite story I'm writing but I should be updating 'green eyed stranger' tomorrow. I just had to get this out of my system.**

**Review!**


	2. Understanding but not forgiveness

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Twilight**

**Authors note: Here's the next chapter and it's a bit longer than the last like I said. Now that I have the three stories, I'll just write and update whatever one I feel like so they're written as good as they can be. If I try and force myself to write it will just be rushed and rubbish. **

**The first couple of chapter will just be Leah and her imprint together but some of the other characters will be introduced, including some of the Cullen's, later in the story. **

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews and here's the next chapter.**

Understanding but not forgiveness

My fierce grip tightened around Jake's arm as the dark haired boy stood up and walked out of the shop, straight towards me. I could feel shake struggling furiously against my hold and trying to pry my fingers off him but the only thing that mattered to me was the tall, dark and handsome boy, no, man, walking towards me.

"Leah, let go of me before you break my arm." I was vaguely aware of Jacob hissing that request at me and loosened my hold automatically at the slightly commanding tone in his voice. "What are you staring at?" I could see him in my peripheral vision take a step towards me and look in the direction my eyes were focused.

I was furious with myself for reacting this way; unable to function because of one guy. Urgh, how clichéd is that? Going weak at the knees, love a first sight? All absolute crap but now, well, now I felt my whole perspective on that changing as I stood here staring at the boy walking toward me like an idiot. But, heck, he was gorgeous and now mattered more than anything else in the world to me.

Everything else seemed to fade away as he reached the door, stepping out side and coming just that little bit closer to me. The only sounds I was aware of were the pounding of my heart in my ears, the increased heart beat of this gorgeous man walking towards me and the distant sound of Jake's voice as he tried to talk to me. I ignored him on any normal day but now I was completely oblivious to anything he was saying and to be honest I couldn't give a damn.

It was now, for the first time in my life, that I actually understood what happened to Sam. He had no choice. He had to be with Emily no matter what the cost. My hatred for him had faded but not entirely vanished. I would still blame him for all the pain I felt for all those years but now I had the chance to have someone who would love me no matter what and if it was the last thing I did, I was going to take that chance as long as he would have me. What little love I still felt for Sam under all the pain had completely evaporated the second I laid my eyes on the dark brown eyes of the man making his way towards me. I admit; I understood Sam's reasons, I knew why he did what he did but I still couldn't bring myself to forgive him. That, in itself, was impossible.

The dark haired man had stopped just a few feet in front of my, giving me a warm smile, and I realised how tall he was. I, being a werewolf, was abnormally tall, much taller than I would have been if I hadn't been born with the werewolf gene but he was still a few inches taller than me. He seemed to radiate an air of confidence which, no doubt, was because of the amount of girls that willingly threw themselves at him. If there was one thing I hated, excluding vampires, was people like him; players, Guys who just used girls and threw them aside like they meant absolutely nothing. But I couldn't bring myself to even dislike this man in front of me. There was no way I was going to allow myself to become one of those helpless girls falling head-over-heels for him but, I guess, it was too late for that. I already had. I couldn't walk away if I tried. Damn imprinting. Why did it have to be so inconvenient?

"I guess I'll see you later. I'm going to take Nessie back now." I heard Jacob say and tore my gaze away from the man in front of me to see Jake giving me a knowing smile, raising his eyebrows with a look of smugness across his features. Oh, he would get it later but for now, it would look a bit strange to on-lookers if I broke his nose in public. So I had to settle with giving him a glare, promising I would wipe that smug smile off his face.

I turned to look back at the dark haired man in front of me and returned his smile with one of my own. "I'm David." He introduced himself and held his hand out towards me.

"Leah." I stated and took his hand. I can't say I wasn't surprised when he tugged my arm gently and pulled me towards him, placing a light kiss on my cheek. Usually, I would be likely to knock the guy out for doing that but the thought didn't even cross my mind. All I did was stand there and blush like an idiot. Great.

"It's a beautiful name, suits you perfectly." He grinned at me, just inches away.

Finally regaining my senses I snorted at his comment and rolled my eyes. "And how many times have you said that today?" I questioned him, quirking one eyebrow. "Does that line actually work?" I smirked at him and nudged him playfully, putting a slightly larger distance between us but I was distinctly aware that he was still holding my hand in his.

His eyes widened slightly in surprise then he chuckled and nodded his head slightly. "You caught me. So, Leah, would you like to go for a walk?" He said, tilting his head to the side, giving me a look which I was unable to resist, not that I could deny him anything. I've said it before and I'll say it again; damn imprinting.

I tapped my finger against my lips, pretending to be thinking it over. Hey, if he was going to try and be all charming to me I could at least try and tease him. "On my own or with you?" I asked, trying to hide my smile but probably failing. It was just impulsive; every time he smiled I would too.

"With me, of course." He was starting to look doubtful. Obviously the girls he had been with went with him, did anything he asked without question. He looked absolutely adorable when he was so unsure, I was determined to make him look like that more often.

"Well, I'd have to think about that." I sighed and dropped my gaze to the ground to hide the smile spread across my face at the fact that he actually believed I didn't want to go on a walk with him. Heck, I'd spend all my time with him if I could but he didn't know that. Yet. I stayed silent for a few seconds before retuning my gaze to him, almost laughing out loud at the stunned look on his face. "I would love to." I assured him and a smile spread across his face, causing my heart to soar with happiness. I rarely reacted this way with anyone. I was so happy and carefree at this moment that, in all honesty, it scared me at the sudden change. How could one person cause me to act so differently?

He released my hand from his and I instantly missed the contact but instead, he linked his arm with mine and began walking down the street. He narrowed his eyes at me and pouted slightly. "You are evil, my dear, messing with my emotions. What did I do to deserve it?" He asked dramatically and I giggled. I, Leah Clearwater, actually giggled. What was the world coming to?

"I know and I'll do that more often if you don't behave." I said playfully and nudged him gently with my elbow. "You kissed me without my permission and that, is a capital offence." I said and glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, resisting the urge to reach up and kiss him myself.

"Oh, really? Who says I'm going to behave?" He smirked at me, his eyes dancing with amusement. "Alright, next time, I'll ask for permission." He shrugged nonchalantly, a smile still prominent on his face.

"Next time? Who says there's going to be a next time?" I mimicked his teasing tone and continued to smile at him. The truth was; I really wouldn't mind if he did kiss me again. Permission or no, I wanted him to kiss me.

He chuckled but didn't answer my question, instead he asked my about myself. I was desperate to know more about him and as we walked we asked each other about ourselves; our families, our interests and continued our playful banter as well. I learned he was 24, an only child, had finished college where he had studied to become a teacher. Who would have thought it? David, the player was a teacher.

"So, Leah, do you live in Port Angeles?" He asked as we continued walking. We must have been talking for a couple of hours because the sun was setting and it was the beginning of twilight.

"No, I was just here because Jake, the guy who was here, insisted that I came here." I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I actually live in La Push. It's a reservation near Forks." I shrugged and looked at him to see a wide smile on his face.

"I just moved there a couple of days ago. Well, I've been moving my stuff in for the past few days but I was going to go stay there tonight." He explained and I felt me heart soar. He was going to be close enough for me to see him everyday if he wanted to instead of the long drive from La Push to Port Angeles.

"That's great!" I blurted out a bit too loudly and excitedly. "I mean…oh, you know what I mean." I sighed, resigned. I just had a way with words when I was around him, didn't I? I didn't see the amusement and smugness I thought I would when I looked at him; his expression seemed to be more a look of happiness. He stopped walking and turned me towards him, looking down at me with a warm smile on his face.

He lifted his free hand to cup the side of my face, his thumb tracing my bottom lip gently. I sighed happily and leaned my face into the palm of his hand, revelling in the feel of his touch. He leaned his face closer to mine until our lips were only inches away. "May I?" He whispered and a small laugh escaped me. I hadn't been serious when I said he needed to ask for permission but he had listened to me.

"Definitely." I said softly and pressed my lips against his, my hands travelling up his muscled chest and into his hair. The thought that I could be being played passed through my mind but I really didn't care. I loved him and there was nothing I could change about that, nothing else mattered except me and him.

I felt his arms wrap around my waist, pulling me closer to him, and I smiled against his lips. Something had changed within me, something I couldn't control. I felt happier than I had in a long time and knew for certain that no matter what I wouldn't be able to survive without this man in front of me, no matter how hard I tried.

Surprisingly, the kiss was so soft and gentle I melted into his arms. Who would have thought it, my David the player, soft and gentle? I would have laugh out loud if I hadn't been a bit preoccupied.

We pulled back from each other slightly, resting our foreheads together as we looked into each others eyes. I'm sure I was grinning like a fool but I really couldn't care less. I loved him; I loved his dark brown eyes that sparkled with amusement; I loved the way his hair fell into his eyes and how he shook his head to flick it away; I loved how honest he was with me, how he would answer any question I asked him without hesitation, and I loved the feeling that I knew that I had finally someone I belonged with, my imprint.

"Would you like me to give you a ride home?" He asked softly and it was only then that I realised how dark it had gotten.

"As long as you don't try anything." I teased him but the smile on my face betrayed the serious tone of my voice.

"Would I do such a thing?" He asked with mock innocence and I quirked an eyebrow at him, causing him to roll his eyes in reply. "I'll just take that as a yes." He said as he took my hand in his and placed a light kiss on my knuckles before turning to walk in the direction of his car.

I laughed as I walked along beside him, never feeling so free and happy in my life. Honestly, now that Jake had left I had been planning on phasing and running home but I would much prefer letting David to give me a lift home. That way I could spend as much time as possible with him.

As he drove me home he kept my hand firmly in his while we talked continuously. I was actually quite impressed by the car he drove, a silver MG convertible. It wasn't overly expensive like some certain bloodsuckers cars but it was a whole lot better than what most people drove around here. He asked me if he could take me to lunch the next day and, of course, I accepted, not being able to deny him anything. We exchanged phone numbers as well; my reasoning was that if he got in any trouble then I would only be a phone call away.

I told him the directions to my house and he parked on the street in front of it. We sat in silence for a few moments and it seemed to me that he was having some sort of internal argument so I slid myself out of the car and walked around to the driver's side, opening his door and leaning against it. I was concerned as to what was bothering him but decided not to press for information; I would be here for him whatever so it was irrelevant.

"Are you going to walk me to my door or just sit there all night?" His head snapped up to mine and there was a light blush on his cheeks as he smiled sheepishly at me and unbuckled his seat belt, stepping out of the car.

He laced his fingers with mine and walked beside me to the front door of my house. I hoped Seth was back because I had forgotten to pick up my keys on the way out and would really rather not break into my own house. Seth, Jake and I had gone over to the _Cullen's _to get Nessie so I could 'get to know her better'. Why did I have to be dragged around Port Angeles with that little leach against my will but Seth had the choice not to go? Although, he stayed at the Cullen's house and, frankly, if I had the choice I would much rather go with the first option. Then at least I wouldn't stink for the rest of the day. Seth had better have showered by now or I swear; I'm going to lock him and that stench out of the house.

I'm sure Seth would have heard me coming to the door but I knocked anyway. It would look a bit strange if he just coincidently opened the door at the same time I reached it. A second later the door swung open and there was my little brother, although he was a couple of inches taller than me, standing in the door way and, thankfully, smelling normal with no leech stench what-so-ever.

"Leah, what are you…?" His voice trailed off as he saw David standing beside me with our hands intertwined. A look of utter confusion fell across his face and I bit back a smirk at how amusing he looked.

"Jake and Nessie ditched me and I forgot my key." I stated and turned my back on him so I was face to face with David. "Thanks for the lift home. I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled warmly at him, excitement dancing in my eyes as I pressed my lips against his for a few seconds.

"It was my pleasure. I'll pick you up at noon, alright?"

I nodded my head and smiled at him once more as I watched him walked back to his car. He gave me one of those huge childish waves, laughing as I waved back the same way. I watched as David drove off and turned back to the house. Seth was staring at me dumbfounded as I walked past him into the house. I wasn't actually sure how he hadn't figured it out yet but I wasn't going to spell it out to him.

I walked into the living room and slumped down on the couch, lying across it with my legs dangling off the edge. I could feel my mood dampening quickly; the longer I was away from David. I huffed out a sigh of longing and a frown fell across my face as I glanced at the clock. 8pm. Only sixteen more hours until I see David. Great.

**A/N: sorry it took so long to update but I have been really busy. Yesterday I had two evening classes, each three hours long with only an hour in between. I very nearly died of exhaustion at the end of the night. **

**The picture of the car will be on my profile. I'm not actually sure how good it is but my uncle had one and I thought I looked really cool. Obviously, I don't know that much about cars.**

**Review, please. I should have the next chapter out in a few days…hopefully.**


	3. The best day of my life

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Twilight**

**Authors note: I'm really, really sorry about how long it took me to update. I just wasn't inspired for this chapter…anyway, here it is! **

**I'm also thinking about having a lemon soon but I'm not sure…tell me what you think!**

The best day of my life

I had been up since 7am longing, needing to see David again, more than anything else in the world. Time seemed to pass excruciatingly slowly, each minute felt like an hour. I felt myself beginning to panic as the clock on the wall of the living room approached 1pm. He was late, almost an _hour_ late. What could be taking him so long? What if he was hurt? Of had been attacked? For all I know he could be lying dead somewhere and I'm sitting in my house doing nothing about it. The 'what ifs' in my mind were getting progressively worse and I was fidgeting continuously as I stared at the clock, willing the hands to move faster or, at least, for me to hear a knock at the door, signally that David was here, that he was safe.

He had called me last night, after he had dropped me off to tell me to wear a swimming costume and to bring a change of clothes. Why? I still wasn't sure about that and he had refused to tell me, claiming that it was a surprise.

I stood up and walked into the kitchen to find something that would distract me from my worrying or at least give me something else to do other than sitting fidgeting. I made myself a sandwich and sat it on the counter as I stood there staring at it, too worried to do anything else. Where could he be? I pushed away from the counter and began pacing back and forth across the tiny kitchen, only taking three strides before turning around again.

Seth wandered into the kitchen, took my sandwich, ate it and proceeded to make himself another one. I usually would have attacked him, or at least yelled at him for stealing any of my food but right now I really didn't care.

"I don't see why you care so much, Leah." He said as he rummaged through the cupboards searching for food. I don't think he knew that I had actually imprinted. I mean, I hadn't phased since I had so he wouldn't be able to hear my thoughts on the matter, I hadn't told him and when I was away from David I had my usual, if not slightly worse, temper so really there wasn't much change in me unless I'm actually around David. "He's a player. He's probably out screwing some random girl." He said nonchalantly with a slight shrug.

With those few words I exploded with rage. How dare he? It was probably true and it hurt me to think that it was but I couldn't be mad at David, that was impossible, so the next person in my firing range was Seth. "What?" I hissed at him as I stopped my pacing and turned to face him.

He looked up at me and his eyes widened in fear as I began approaching him, maybe he had realised just how big a mistake he had made. "Leah, I…I…oh shit, you imprinted didn't you?" Bingo, just a little too late dumb-ass. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." He stuttered as he continued to back away warily.

Yes, he should be worried. My anger had gone beyond my control and it was a wonder that I hadn't exploded into a giant wolf yet. I advanced on him, grabbing the scruff of his collar and ramming him backwards into the cupboards behind him, my cold grey eyes glaring at him with unrelenting anger.

"Don't you ever say that again." I demanded, banging him back into the hard surface behind him. No matter how true it was I wasn't going to let him say anything against David. I shoved him back again and again and opened my mouth to speak when I heard a knock on the front door. I immediately let go of Seth, allowing him to slump to the floor and stepped over him on my way to the door. I knew he would be alright, I hadn't even dented the cupboards I had been banging him into so he couldn't have been too hurt. I think he was just more in shock about me imprinting and my little attack than anything else.

I all but ran to the door and pulled it open, almost tearing it off its hinges in my excitement to see David. A smile immediately lit up my face as I laid my eyes upon my imprint.

"Hey." He greeted, a pirate's grin forming on his face. Concern clouded his features as he took in my slightly dishevelled appearance. "Are you alright?" He asked softly then his eyes flickered over my shoulder. His gaze returned to me and he quirked an eyebrow, biting back a smile. I followed his gaze to see Seth stumbling out of the kitchen looking slightly dazed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm fine. He was just being annoying." I shrugged nonchalantly, picked up my bag that contained my change of clothes – I already had my swimming costume on underneath my clothes – stepped out of the house, shutting the door behind me.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." David said playfully as he took my hand in his and began walking towards his car. "Here, I'll put your bag in the back." He said and held out his hand. I smiled thankfully at him and handed him my bag before climbing into the passenger seat.

"So, where are we going?" I asked curiously, hoping he would finally tell me where we're going or at least give me some sort of clue.

"It's a surprise." He said without taking his eyes off the road, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips.

I shifted in my seat to turn and face him. "Please, tell me." I asked pleadingly, pouting slightly. Hey, I heard that 'puppy dog' eyes work so why shouldn't I give it a try?

He shook his head, still not looking at me so my attempts at convincing him were useless. "Nope."

I leaned closer to him, my hands resting on my chair to keep my balance, so I was just inches away from him. I let out a slow breath, deliberately, letting it fan out across his neck and watched as goose bumps appeared on his skin. "Please." I breathed into his ear softly, earning a slight shiver from him. His jaw tightened and he shook his head slightly. I leaned closer to him, placing feather-light kisses along his jaw line and back up to his ear, taking his ear lobe between my teeth. "Please, David." I whispered again and I heard him sigh in defeat.

I pulled back slightly, feeling triumphant with myself, before he turned his head towards me, a grin lighting up his face. "You didn't really think you could trick me that easily, did you Leah?" He asked smugly and I frowned at him. I was slightly annoyed that he hadn't fallen for it but the smile lighting up his face was worth it.

He leaned towards me, his lips barely brushing my own, and the smirk still in place. He stayed there for a few moments, brushing his lips across mine, teasing me, but not quite kissing me. I hungrily breathed in his glorious scent, sweet but spicy at the same time. I was becoming a little light headed when he spoke again, "You're good…" He breathed against my lips. "But I'm better." He muttered before pressing his lips against mine, giving me a quick peck, before all but jumping out of the car.

I glanced around my surroundings, slightly disorientated. When did we stop? A grin spread across my face when I realised where we were; on top of the cliffs in La Push. Swimming suit…cliffs…good weather…that could only mean once thing; cliff diving. A shiver of fear ran through me. I personally loved cliff diving but what if David got hurt? Or worse?

I was beginning to panic about him while my mind went through all the worst possible scenarios of what could happen. I looked out of the windshield and my breathing caught in my throat. David stood in front of the car in nothing but his swimming trunks, his lightly tanned skin and toned muscles gleaming in the sunlight, looking at me expectantly with a grin on his face. Oh. My. God. I would gladly look at that all day. Maybe cliff-diving wasn't a bad idea after all.

After gaping at him for a good few minutes I forced myself out of the car and took off my top and pants, revealing my dark green bikini underneath. I put my clothes back into the car and David locked it, placing the key on a chain around his neck. I held my hand out to him when he reached my side and noticed him looking me up and down hungrily. He took my hand and locked his gaze on mine. I tilted my head to the side and cocked my eye brow at him. He seemed to notice he had been caught and looked away, a light blush on his cheeks.

We were standing on the edge of the cliff, the waves beneath us splashing against the bottom of the cliff slightly. It was a really nice day today; the sun was shining and the waves were calm. Perfect.

"Are you alright?" David asked and I let out a slight laugh and nodded. He was regarding me curiously and I realised he must have thought I would be scared. As if! I may not go cliff diving with any of the other werewolves in La Push but I have been a hell of a lot.

"You're not scared, are you?" I teased him and looked back down at the waves below, a smile creeping onto my face. I released my hand of his grip and glanced at him over my shoulder. "I'll meet you at the bottom." I said just a split second before I dived off the cliff, falling through the air and plunging into the cool waves below. The look of shock on his face just before I dived was priceless. He really hadn't been expecting me to do that.

I swam back to the surface, breaking through the waves and brushed my hair back out of my eyes so I could get a clear view up to the top of the cliff. I looked up just in time to see David falling towards the waves in a perfect dive, slicing through them without much of a splash. Well, he obviously did this a heck of a lot.

I treaded water, waiting for him to surface for a few moments before I was beginning to panic. What was taking him so long? I ducked my head under the water, searching for any sign of him but all I could see was the dark blue of the sea. I surfaced again, ignoring the stinging of the salty water in my eyes as I searched frantically for him.

"David? David!" I shouted, looking around the area of sea in front of me. "Dav—AH!" I broke off into a scream when I felt warm, slightly cooler than me but still warm, hands on the bottoms of my legs.

I spun around quickly as David surfaced, his hair looked almost black being darkened by the water and was plastered to his forehead, with a smug grin on his face. "Surprise." He chuckled, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Hey." I said hitting his shoulder playfully but apparently I hit him a little too hard because he flinched slightly. "Sorry. Did I hurt you? Are you ok?" I said in a rush as I stared at him worriedly. I had been hanging around with the other werewolves so long that I was beginning to forget how strong I was compared to humans.

He laughed and shook his head. "I'm fine." He assured me. Personally, I think it's because he didn't want to admit that I, a girl, managed to hit him that hard without meaning to. "I'll race you to the shore." I caught a glimpse of his grin before he disappeared under the waves, swimming towards the beach.

A smile spread across my face before I dived under the waves, swimming to the shore. He really didn't know what he was getting himself into. Challenging a werewolf to a race is about as foolish as having a staring contest with a painting; it's pointless and no matter what you're going to loose.

I kicked my legs behind me, my arms cutting smoothly through the water as I easily gained on him. I swam past him and reached the shore, walking up the sandy beach before turning around to look at him emerging from the water.

"Wait…how did you…you were behind me…" His face was scrunched in confusion in the most adorable expression and I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me as I watched him try and figure it out. He was a very strong swimmer so it should have been next to impossible for me to beat him here and I started out after him which should have increased his odds at winning but I had the trick card up my sleeve; I was a werewolf.

We spent the rest of the afternoon just hanging around on the beach and swimming in the sea. Spending even just those few hours with David were the happiest I had ever been and I couldn't think of anything I would much rather do.

He dropped me off at my house just after 7pm and walking me to my door just like the previous day. "Do you want to do something tomorrow?" He asked just as I was unlocking the front door.

Just that simple question brought a smile to my face and made my heart swell with happiness. "That would be brilliant." I pressed my lips to his, my smile growing wider and pushed the front door open.

"Great, I'll come get you at 5." He said as a wicked smile spread across his face. "In the morning."

"What!? Why?" I asked with my mouth agape. Now, don't get me wrong, I cherish every moment I have with David even if I have only known him since yesterday but I really wasn't a morning person. Ask anyone I know and they would tell you that with conviction.

"You'll see." Was all he said as he walked back to his car with a smug smile on his face. Great, another surprise.

**A/N: so, I've got ****10 alerts on this story and only two reviews a chapter…which is quite depressing…I'll put the next chapter up when I get 10 reviews for this chapter. Just tell me what you think of it, good or bad?**

**Can you guess what the surprise is? I'll give a shout out in the next chapter to anyone who can guess correctly!**


	4. Lemon?

**Authors note: Sorry guys, I hate these too but I need to know if you want a **_**lemon**_** in this story or not.**

**What do you think?**

**I have a poll on my profile and I would appreciate it if you vote or give me a review saying if you want one or not.**

**I'll update in a few days time with the next chapter if I get a big enough response**.

**Sophia**** x**


	5. Betrayal

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Twilight.**_

_**Authors note: ok, I'm sorry it took so long to update! And I have decided to have a lemon but I'll warn you and if you don't want to read it you can just skip over it…**_

_**This is a bit short but the next one will definitely be longer!**_

Betrayal?

The next morning my alarm went off at half three but I didn't manage to drag myself out of bed until an hour later. I really wasn't a morning person. So, here I sit, on the sofa in living room, barely awake at five to five in the morning. Seriously, if I didn't love David so much, if he wasn't my imprint, there would be no way I would get up this early. And I'm sure I looked terrifyingly horrible but I was so tired I really couldn't care less.

A quiet knock on the front door jolted me awake, I must have dozed off for a few minutes after convincing myself I had just been 'resting my eyes'. A large yawn escaped me as I stood up and stretched before walking sleepily towards the front door. A rush of excitement and adrenalin flowed through me at the prospect of seeing David after nine hours. That's another thing, as I have said before; imprinting is an extremely strange thing. I'm continuously counting time now! It must be some weird thing people do when they're in love. I wonder if any of the other wolves do that….

I pulled the door open and there he was, standing in front of me with a huge smile on his face, looking wide awake. I groaned and leaned my head against the side of the door frame, still half-asleep. "You're a morning person, aren't you?"

He laughed and pressed his lips firmly to mine, affectively waking me up, before pulling back slightly. "Definitely." He grinned at me and I rolled my eyes in return. Usually, I really hate people who are wide-awake when I'm still in a zombie-like state but really, how could I hate him? With his brown hair falling into his eyes, a bright smile on his face and his dark brown eyes dancing with excitement. He actually reminded me of a kid on Christmas morning with the amount of excitement he was radiating.

He held his hand out towards me and I took it, walking behind him to the car. Actually, it was more like he was dragging me than anything else because my legs didn't seem to want to function properly. I had made sure to shut the front door quietly behind me and I had my key in my pocket so I would be able to get in later.

"Where are we going?" I asked, yawning oh-so-attractively at the end. He pursed his lips and shook his head. Great, he wasn't going to tell me. Again. And there wasn't much point in me trying to make him, not after my last attempt worked so brilliantly.

I climbed into the passenger side as he slid into the driver's seat and started the engine, speeding down the road. I yawned again and leaned my head against the window, willing my eyes to stay open. It would be beyond embarrassing if I fell asleep now, especially when he was so bloody chirpy.

I could feel myself nodding off, my head slouching forward before I jerked it back upwards. I was just seconds from sleep when I heard the engine being turned off and I lifted my head to look around, blinking the sleep out of my eyes.

The beach? My eyes took in the familiar scenery and I knew it was just a short walk to First beach. I climbed out of the car and stretched after shutting the door as I saw David pulling out a basket and tucking some blankets under his arm.

The sky was still dark but I could tell it would be dawn soon. There was a gentle, cool breeze that ruffled the bottom of my dress. I looked back at David and as my eyes met his, a familiar warm feeling filled me, a smile spreading across my face. He held his hand out to me and I walked round the car, eagerly taking it in mine.

I eyed the basket in his hand, the one that wasn't holding mine, and raised an eyebrow at him. "Breakfast?" He nodded. "On a beach at sunrise? Wow, I never knew you could be so romantic." I teased with a sly grin on my face.

"I'm hurt you think so little of me, Leah." He said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. We were now walking along the beach as the light grew gradually brighter and we began laying down the blankets.

----

"You know, you have one hell of an appetite." David said as he watched me curiously from where we were sitting side by side on the blanket as we ate.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." I said sarcastically and put the last sandwich in my mouth. Honestly, he hadn't brought enough food. I had woken up and skipped breakfast this morning so by now, even though it was only about half an hour, I was starving. In the end, I ate most of the sandwiches and David only had one. I wasn't sure why he had sandwiches for breakfast but hey, it was food, I wasn't going to complain. I had most of the pancakes too. Actually, I had most of everything when I think about it. And I was still hungry. Damn werewolf appetite.

The sky was growing light, the beginning of dawn. Although, we were on the west coast so, as we were facing the sea, the sun was rising behind us.

"Lie back." David said suddenly when we had finished eating and I gave him a suspicious look. "Trust me, just lie down." He said softly with a smile. I think it was the trust he asked of me that did it and I lay down on the blanket on my back. How could I not trust him? It could all have been an act but he seemed so genuine. Of course, with him being my imprint I would do anything he asked. It put me at a bit of a disadvantage didn't it?

I felt him lay down beside me, his side brushing against mine, and I tilted my head towards him. The light from the sun warmed his face, causing his hair to glint in the sunlight and look lighter than it was. I felt a smile spread across my face as I watched him and I knew how much I loved him right then. My David.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" He asked, his eyes still focused on the sky.

I turned my head, looking in the same direction as David. The sky was dim as it reached the distant horizon towards the sea but flashes of oranges, reds and yellows streaked across the sky from where the sun was rising, just above the trees behind us. David was right, it was beautiful. I found myself mesmerised, watching as the sun slowly heated up the sky.

I felt his warm hand take mine and I turned my head back to look at him. He was lying on his side now, propped up on his elbow so he was leaning over me slightly and a smile on his face.

_**A/N: Ok, technically this is the beginning of the lemon. If you don't want to read it then skip down to the;**_0o0o0o0o0

He lowered his head, pressing his soft lips to mine and kissing me hungrily. I responded immediately, how could I not? I poured all the love I felt for him into that kiss and I felt his hand trail up my thigh, his warm hand feeling wonderful on the bare skin of my leg.

His tongue darted out of his mouth and licked across my bottom lip. I gasped at the feeling and he forced his tongue inside my mouth, exploring it thoroughly. My hands moved up his chest and gripped the back of his head, holding him as close as possible. He tilted his head to the side, kissing me more deeply.

His hand that was on my thigh travelled further up my body, pulling the bottom of my dress up with it as his touch sent a blazing trial up my leg and across my stomach. He pulled my dress over my head, breaking contact with my lips for only a second before reattaching them.

His hands roamed my body and I moved mine to the buttons of his shirt, tugging at the desperately, wanting to feel his skin on mine. When I rid him of his shirt, throwing it to the side, I moved my hands to the waist of his jeans, unfastening them and tugging them off.

His arousal pressed against my heated centre, the only material between them was his boxers and my panties. I moaned into his mouth, rocking my hips against his, as I continued to kiss him.

His hands went to my waist, tugging my under wear down my legs as I did the same to his. He pulled away from me and I felt the loss of his presence immediately. I turned my head towards him, my chest rising and falling heavily as was his; he was lying beside me on his back and reached for his jeans pocket before sliding a condom on his length.

Technically, he didn't need one. I mean, being a werewolf I was infertile and I'm sure my body temperature was high enough to burn of any diseases, if he had any. But I didn't think it would really be a good time to tell him I was a werewolf…_you don't need to use protection because I turn into a giant dog_…maybe not.

His body was hovering over mine once again and I gripped his back, holding him to me tightly, trying to get him as close to me as possible. He crushed his lips to mine, kissing me fiercely as he entered me.

I arched my back towards him, moaning loudly at the feeling. Not just the pleasure of him in me but the feeling of being complete. He was my other half. He was more than that; he was my reason for living. For one of the first times in my life, I felt whole. The feeling warmed me and buzzed through my body, filling me with a happiness I had never felt before.

As he moved within me I felt the tightening in my stomach and wrapped my legs around his waist, forcing him deeper. He increased his pace, faster and harder, and soon stars burst across my vision as I screamed out in pleasure. His release came soon after mine and he rolled off me, lying on the blanket beside me.

I moved myself closer to him, draping my arm over his waist and resting my head on his chest. A content smile spread across my face and I closed my eyes, falling into a peaceful sleep as I lay there with the man I love, feeling giddy with the happiness I was feeling.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I slowly opened my eyes, blinking against the bright sunlight streaming into my face. I stretched slightly, feeling a blanket around my middle slip down my stomach. I looked down at the blanket with confusion then glanced up at the sky above me and my memories came rushing back.

A smile lit up my face at the feeling of joy, of feeling complete. I reached out across the blanket beside me but my hands came up empty. A frown fell across my face as I sat up, looking around frantically for David.

My eyes landed on him at the edge of the blanket as he forced his feet in his shoes and his shirt hung open across his chest. "David?" I asked, a frown falling upon my face. Why was he leaving? Was he even going to tell me he was going?

He glanced up at the sound of his name then returned his attention back to his shoes, quickly tying the laces on them. "Where are you going?" I demanded, annoyed for him not acknowledging my presence.

"I have to go now. I've got some things to do." He said as he buttoned up his shirt the picked up the picnic basket and walked along the beach back in the direction of his car.

I froze as I watched his retreating form, feeling my heart shatter into a million pieces. Even when he had disappeared in the distance I continued staring, longing for him to return; to turn around and come running back, proclaiming his love for me. Stupid. That's what I was. How could I think he would do that? He had used me. It was as simple as that.

And yet, no matter how much I hated that fact, I couldn't bring myself to find even the slightest dislike for David. I clenched my teeth together as tears began to leak from my eyes, pain scorching through me.

I stood up angrily, not caring that I was completely unclothed, and began gathering my clothes and the blankets up as I tucked then under my arm. I stormed towards the shelter of the forest, trying not to think about the pain, the feeling of rejection and despair that was all too familiar for me.

I rummaged through the heap of material in my hold and pulled out a length of string from the pocket of my dress. I always carried it around in case I needed to phase so I would be able to carry my clothes with me.

I strapped the bundle of clothing and blankets to my ankle before letting my shaking take over my body, phasing in a large grey wolf. I ran through the forest back to my home as fast as I could, trying to clear my mind completely and hoping nobody from the pack were phased right now. The last thing I wanted was for any of them to know what happened.

In my wolf form, the pain was still there but it was bearable. Not quite as intense. I tried to ignore it but it was impossible. How could I forget David? It was torture for me to be away from him but how could I see him now? After what had happened. Why had I done that? I had given him what he wanted from me and now he was gone. Gone forever.

My house came into view, the back garden leading onto the forest, and phased back, quickly untying the bundle of clothes and pulled my dress over my head as I ran towards the house. My heart felt like it was tearing in two and a sob burst from my lips as I ran through the back door, hoping to get to my room uninterrupted.

However, luck was never on my side. "Leah? Are you alright?" I shoved past Seth as I continued on my way to my room.

"Leave me alone Seth." I mumbled as I tried to stop the tears cascading down my face.

"What happened? Do you want to talk about it?" He asked sympathetically as he followed me down the corridor.

"Piss off Seth." I said angrily as I reached the door to my room.

"Leah, I'm just worried about you." He said as he grabbed hold of my upper arm. Without thinking about it, I spun round and swung at him with my hand clenched in a fist. As my hand connected with his face a crunch sounded and he released my arm, both of his hands going to his nose.

"I told you to piss off." I screeched at him and slammed the door of my room in his face. I threw myself down on my bed, holding the blankets to my face as I smelled David's scents of them. Tears leaked out of the corners of my eyes as I tried to sleep, to forget.

_**A/N: ok, so **__**I'm not sure if it was too soon for the lemon or not but I'll just explain; Leah feels that she's found her other half, which she has, so the fact that they've known each other doesn't matter to her because she loved him from the moment she first saw him.**_

_**David, on the other had, to put it bluntly; is just fucking her. It doesn't mean anything more than that to him…just now. It's what he does, being a player, meets a girl, fucks her then leaves. Simple as that….or is it?**_

_**Please review!**_


	6. Close Call

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Twilight.**_

_**Authors note: sorry for such a long wait but I had a lot going on. Anyway, I made this chapter longer than I had planned because I felt guilty. :D I also have a poll on my profile and I would really appreciate it if you vote!**_

Close call

**David's POV**

I didn't know what to think anymore. I had done this tons of times; met a girl, slept with her and left her. But Leah; she was different. Leaving her there on the beach with that heart-broken look on her face was probably the hardest thing I have ever done. I had wanted to stay with her, to comfort her, but why the hell would I want to do that? I didn't feel anything for her...or at least I tried to convince myself that.

After I had left First beach I had gone to my new house, with the unpacked boxes strewn everywhere, and just wandered around, looking at all the empty rooms. I realised, it depicted my life in a way; empty. Sure, I had my job, my things, and my friends but there was always a lonely feeling too; like I was missing something.

A little voice at the back of my head kept trying to tell me that that lonely feeling had disappeared when I met Leah but I blocked that out. It was complete and utter nonsense. How could I feel so strongly for her when I had only just met her?

It wasn't even dark outside when I decided to go out and get a drink. I rarely let myself get drunk because I hated the way I was when I drank too much.

I'm sitting in a busy bar in Seattle with no idea how long I've been here and, frankly, I don't give a shit. I just need to forget; about Leah and the confusing feelings meeting her brought me. I sat on a bar stool at the bar and downed another shot. My mind was getting hazier but it wasn't enough. The look of pure anguish on Leah's face still haunted my mind, as if burned into my brain. I needed another drink.

**Leah's POV**

I lay in bed all day, completely ignoring my idiot of a brother and his attempts to talk to my. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? I didn't want to fucking talk about it. It must have been around midday when he left to go out on patrol but my curtains remained shut and I didn't have the energy to raise my head to look at the clock so I couldn't be sure.

The house phone rang, the sound echoing through the house, and I ignored it. I didn't want to talk to anyone so I lay motionless in my bed, face down and exactly as I had been since I came in this morning. As soon as the phone stopped ringing it started up again. It did it again and again…and again. I was seriously considering smashing it.

Finally, it stopped. My cell phone on the bedside table began ringing. I scowled at it before picking it up and pressing it to my ear, not bothering to sit up.

"Hello?" I growled, my voice muffled by the pillow.

"Leah, its Jake." Fucking brilliant. "Seth said something was bothering you. Are you ok?"

"If that's all you called for them I'm hanging up." I stated as tears prickled my eyes, the ache in my chest intensifying. No, I wasn't all right. I was far from it.

"Actually, there is something else." He admitted.

"Well, hurry up about it. I'm busy." I said, trying to sound irritating but my voice sounded thick with the tears that were currently falling from my eyes.

"Are you crying?" He asked gently and slightly hesitantly.

"No." I said stubbornly and he seemed to know to drop the subject unlike my pain-in-the-ass brother.

"I was at the Cullen's' earlier—"

"Surprise, surprise." I muttered under my breath but he heard me. I was honestly unbelievably jealous of Jake right now. Not about the fact his imprint was a leach but that it was so simple for him...well, apart from his imprint being a hybrid and his future in-laws hating him...but at least he could see Nessie whenever he wanted. David had left me. The chances were, I might not see him again. That thought alone brought on another round of tears that silently streaked down my face.

"Alice said she had a vision of a vampire in the area; a human drinker." He said and I felt hatred and fear swell in my heart. I had no idea where David was and there was a human drinker nearby. "Seth and I are out on patrol right now and I've told Sam's pack about it."

"What?!" I chocked out and shot up in bed, my hair sticking in all directions but I didn't care about that right now. "Where's the vampire? When did the leach have the vision?" I demanded as I stood up and began changing my clothes, struggling to pull on a pair of jeans and balance the phone between my ear and shoulder.

"_Alice_ isn't sure. She just said she saw him walking through the woods, most likely on their side of the border. She said it looked like he was waiting for something or someone. She had the vision earlier today just before I got to their house this morning."

"Has she had any more visions? Have you spoken to her recently?" I asked as I pulled my dress up over my head and tugged on a t-shirt.

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen her for a couple of hours. I did try to get hold of you earlier but you weren't answering the phone." He spoke as I grabbed a length of string shoving it into my pocket and quickly left my room.

"Where are you? How long do you think it would take you to get to the bloodsuckers?" I asked as I shut the front door of my house behind me. I really didn't want to go anywhere near the Cullen's right now but I would if I had to.

"It would probably take an hour or more. I'm searching for any trace of the vampire near the mountains."

I groaned and jogged into the forest near my house. "Brilliant." I muttered sarcastically under my breath. "I'm going to go check if the leach has had another vision." I said as I began stripping down, pulling my top over my head.

"Really?" He seemed surprised that I would go anywhere near them. But I had to find out if she had seen David in her vision with the vampire. I needed to know if he was alright, no matter what happened between us.

I snapped my phone shut before responding to him and shoved it in my pocket before pulling the rest of my clothes off and tying them with the string to my ankle. In a matter of seconds I had phased and was running as fast as I could towards the border and then, to the Cullen's.

I arrived at the edge of their giant lawn, still hidden by trees and phased back, quickly changing back into my clothes. I sprinted up to the front door, not giving a damn what they thought about my bedraggled appearance, and knocked on the door, probably harder than necessary as the door shook on its hinges. The stench lingering around the house stung my nostrils. I waited for about a second before raping my knuckles on the door again. What was taking them so long; they were vampires for God's sake!

The door creaked open and I dropped my gaze to see Nessie (trust a leach to give their daughter with such a weird name) standing in front of me with a small smile on her face. Weirdo. "Is Alice in?" I asked impatiently. I was desperate to know it she had anymore visions and I couldn't be bothered to convey my disgust towards them.

"Yes." Nessie said, looking the picture of innocence.

"Listen, slug, I don't like you as it is and I really need to see the psychic leach so would you quick stalling and get her down here or I swear you'll regret it." I hissed, leaning closer to her so I towering a few inches just above her face. Right now, in my mind, she was the only thing standing in the way between me and finding out if David was alright. I didn't give a shit if she was my alpha's imprint, or if she had a family of leaches protecting her. I didn't have time to worry about niceties. Not that I did anyway...

She shrugged and skipped off into the house, the smile still in place. "Alice will be down in just a moment." My head snapped up towards the voice and saw the mind-reader, Edward, standing in the door way to what I assumed was the living room. Talk about irony.

My eyes narrowed at him and I wrinkled my nose in disgust, standing in the doorway of the house. There was no way I was going to willingly walk into that stinking house. I looked up and saw Alice skipping down the stairs, at a _human _pace with a small smile on her lips. Why is it they are insisting on acting more human in front of a werewolf? Especially when I'm in a hurry. That's another thing to add to the ever growing list on what I hate about blood-suckers.

Edward chuckled, most likely at my thoughts and I shot him a glare before turning back impatiently to Alice. "Jake told me you had a vision about a leach. I wanted to know if you've had any that are more useful than what you saw earlier."

"Nope. I've not had another vision about the vampire but I did have one about a human. Edward tells me it was your imprint." She said as she reached the bottom of the stair case with a curious smile on her lips.

My expression immediately hardened and I tried to block out my memories of what happened earlier today which was extremely difficult if my whole world revolved around him. I shot Edward an accusing glare. How did he know about David?

"Nessie saw you and him when you first met. I just matched the face from her mind and Alice's vision." Edward said, answering my unspoken question. I've no idea how the other residents in the house managed to put with him answering their thoughts. What a pain in the ass.

"What did you see? Where is he?" I asked, unable to keep the anxiety out of my voice.

"He was in a bar in Seattle." Alice answered, looking at me curiously before her eyes glazed over and her expression became vacant. I looked towards Edward and saw his eyes widen slightly before turning to me, sympathy clear on his features.

"What? What is it?" I asked glancing between the two of them as Alice came out of her vision.

"It's your imprint." Alice stated. "He's in trouble" she ran past me out the door. "Leah, get in." She said as she opened the driver's side door of her Porsche.

"What?" I frowned, narrowing my eyes in suspicion.

"Get in the car and I'll explain on the way. We need to leave now or he might not be alive by the time we get there." She said as she slipped into the car and I ran around to the passenger side. If I wanted to save David I would have to go with her. If we would barely make it on time driving at her insane speeds then I would never make it on foot, werewolf or not.

Her sickly sweet scent burned my nose and it turned up in disgust as I opened the window, letting the fresh, leach-free air in. "What the fuck is going on?" I attempted to ask angrily but my worry leaked into my voice.

She sped out of the drive way and along the track to the main road. "I had a vision of your imprint. It was an alley near by the bar he was at and there were three other humans, to put it frankly, kicking the shit out of him."

A shudder of rage rippled through my body and it had nothing to do with the leach sitting beside me, much closer than I would have liked. I knew I was supposed to be a 'protector' but those humans were going to die tonight. No one could hurt David without me going after them.

"Leah, calm down—"

"Calm down?!" I screeched. "I will not fucking calm down!" I said angrily but managed to repress my shaking to only a slight trembling. "Would you drive faster?!"

"Leah, it won't happen for about another half hour."

"Shit." I muttered dropping my head in my hands. "We won't make it. Will he be ok?" I glanced up at her and she glanced at me before returning her gaze to the road.

"I don't know. I can't see because you're involved." She said sympathetically. I didn't want her sympathy. I didn't want anything to do with her. In fact, the only reason I'm here right now is because it's the faster possible way to get to David in time.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked suddenly. Why the hell would a leach want to help a werewolf, especially me? I mean, I wasn't exactly nice to them...ok, that was an understatement but you get what I mean.

"It would destroy you and the pack, including my future nephew in-law. The emotional upheaval would not only affect you but, because your mind is connected with Jake and Seth when you're a wolf, it would affect them too." She clarified. That made more sense, I guess. She was doing it for them, not me.

"Do you know why those humans are doing this? Are they just that sick that they get enjoyment out of killing other people?" I muttered angrily. They were no better than the leaches if they were. The only difference was that the humans wouldn't drink the blood.

"Well, from what I gathered from my earlier vision; your imprint, David, is it? Anyway, he was at the bar and it looked like he had been drinking a heck of a lot. A girl walked up to him, kissed him--" My heart clenched at those words. "—but he pushed her away. There was a guy in the background watching that and he looked furious. I'm not entirely sure why but in the second vision he was there, beating David. So I think the two things are connected."

The drive to Seattle felt a lot longer than it actually was and being stuck with the leach didn't make the journey any better. When we got there Alice drove around for a bit, not entirely sure where her vision took place. Fan-fucking-tastic.

The streets were dark, only lit by the dim street lamps. Alice suddenly stopped the car, the tires screeching slightly. "It's just down there. You'd better hurry. I'll be there in a few moments. I just need to park the car." She said but I was out the car before she had finished.

I raced down the side streets and alleyways, urging my legs to go faster before I heard the sounds of voices just around the corner. I turned sharply into a small alley way and another shudder rippled through my body at what I saw; David had his back up against the wall of the alley, lying on the ground and curled in a small ball, clutching his stomach. Two of the men – all three were tall and muscular – were standing a little to the side, laughing as the other kicked David hard in his stomach and he cried out in pain.

"Get away from him." I hissed at them, my face twisting in fury. No matter what David did earlier to me, or the fact that he didn't love me; I loved him and I would do anything to protect him.

"Well, what do we have here?" The man who was closest to me asked and stepped towards me, vicious smile twisting at the corners of his lips. He stepped closer to me and his hand wound around my upper arm in a grip that would have hurt your average human. But, of course, I wasn't human. "Come to save your little boyfriend?" He asked mockingly and stepped closer so his chest was only inches from mine, his eyes level with my own.

"Get your hands off me." I growled out through clenched teeth.

"Or what?" He asked with a smirk, cocking his eyebrow. Without answering him I brought my knee up, hard, and he immediately crumpled, howling in pain. I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't a bit...defective from now on. The strength was certainly an advantage to being a werewolf. I stepped past him and towards the second man who seemed a bit more reluctant to approach me, probably after what I had just done to his friend.

"Hit me." I demanded. "Hit me! Hit me, dammit!" I yelled and his fist connected with my face with a satisfying crunch as more than one bone in his hand broke. He cried out, clutching his hand to his chest and I kicked his legs out from under him, his body falling to the ground with a thud.

I moved towards the last man, who was slightly smaller than me in height but much more muscled than the other two. "Don't hurt him." I spoke, the anger clear in my voice.

He kicked David again, who groaned as the man's foot connected with his stomach. "Too late." The man grinned at me. A full blown animalistic growl erupted from my chest and the shock registered on his face a split second before my fist collided with his face and he stumbled backwards as I aimed another punch at his chest, knocking him over backwards.

I stood over him, my body shaking violently. "I said; don't" Kick. "Hurt" kick. "Him." I yelled and punctuated each word with a hard kick to the guy's middle as his body curled into the foetal position. "I'll kill you. I'll kill you!" I screeched, kicking him again. He had tried to kill my David and I wasn't going to let him live much longer.

I felt two strong arms wind around my waist from behind me and lift me up in the air, carrying me backwards and away from the humans. I shook more violently when the sickly sweet scent filled my nostrils as I struggled to free myself from the leach.

"Leah, calm down." Stupid psychic bitch; trying to stop me from hurting the humans any more. "What about David? He's hurt. He needs your help." She said from behind me and I immediately stopped shaking. She released me from her hold and I ran over to where David was lying, curled up on the ground.

I knelt down beside him, placing my hand on his shoulder and he flinched away from me, thinking I would hurt him. "David?" I asked softly and he lifted his head from his hands, looking up at me with wide, tear-filled eyes. "Are you ok?" I swept some of his brown locks from his forehead.

"Leah?" He asked his voice in a revered whisper. "Leah!" A smile spread across his face as he tried to sit up, wincing in pain as he moved.

"Here." I held out my hands towards him. "Let me help you up." I said as I wound my arm around his back and helped him to his feet as he draped one arm over my shoulders. I glanced around and saw that Alice was nowhere to be seen; hopefully she was just getting her car and had not left completely. I needed to get David home as soon as possible and that did not include phasing into a wolf and giving him a doggy-back ride home.

"Lee-Lee, you smell nice." David said as he nuzzled the side of my face with his nose.

"Lee-Lee?" I asked with my brow furrowed and he nodded. He was drunk. Either that or he was high, but I'm guessing drunk was more likely. "Come on, this way." I said as I walked with him out of the alley and through the maze of streets back to where I had first climbed out of the leach's car. She had better still be there.

"You know what, Lee-Lee?" He asked as he lifted his head from my shoulder and I noticed he was limping slightly.

"What?"

"I love you." He said seriously as a grin appeared on his face. "I love Leah!" He yelled loudly and I felt a smile spreading across my face.

"Really?"

"Yes. I was trying to forget about you earlier but it didn't work. I can't forget about you. You're too perfect." He said as he leaned his head against mine. I'm sure I had a huge shit-eating grin on my face by now. He loved me. He _loved _me!

I tightened my grip around his waist and we soon emerged from the maze of alleys and side-streets. I immediately saw the bright yellow Porsche and tensed as the leach's scent hit my nose. Now that I had David beside me and I knew he was safe I was pretty much back to my old self – no longer too worried to be disgusted at the stench and the fact that I had to rely on a blood-sucker.

I pulled open the back door of the Porsche and helped David so he was sitting on the seat with his legs outside the car. I definitely didn't miss the fact that his face crumpled in pain when he tried to sit or his short rasping breaths. If I wasn't so determined not to leave his side ever again I would have gone back and killed those bastards that had done this to him.

"I want a kiss." David pouted at as he stared up at me. He seemed a lot more childlike when he was I this drunken stupor. I smiled and peck his lips quickly before standing up again. He grinned at me and pulled his legs into the car, hissing in pain at the movement.

I took a deep breath to calm me as a shudder rippled through my body. That definitely wasn't the best idea. The vampire stench hit my nose, again, and I almost phased right there and then. How the hell did I managed not to phase on the way over here?

I closed the door and ran around to the passenger seat, not wanting to leave David alone for a second with the leach. I climbed in the car, shutting the door behind me and I made sure the window was wide open. The leach started the car and sped off down the street, glancing at me out of the corner of her eye.

"You make one move towards him and I'll fucking kill you." I said in a harsh, warning whisper that only the leach could hear. I hated the fact that there was a vampire this close to David.

"Leah?" I felt David's warm breath on the side of my face and turned my head to see his face inches from mine, leaning forward in his seat as he looked curiously at the psychic vamp. "Who's that? She looks funny." He spoke in a loud whisper as his eyes turned towards me.

I looked over at Alice and saw a smile pulling at the corner of her lips. "She smells funny too." I said in the same hushed voice as David. "She's Alice Cullen; Doctor Cullen's daughter." I stated. Well, I couldn't exactly say she was Doctor Leach's daughter, could I?

David frowned in thought for a few moments before realisation lit up his face. "Oh, Doc. Vamp's daughter." He nodded and spoke again before I could ask him about that. What did that mean? "They live in Forks, right? I always thought that was a strange name for a town. Why call it Forks? Why not Spoons? Did you know 'spoons' is a card game? It's fun. I like cards. Pokers a card game too. Oh, I know! Lee-lee, maybe we should play strip poker but without the poker part. I'm not very good at poker." He said with a grin of delight on his face and I heard the leach laughing quietly beside me.

"Maybe later. I think you should go to sleep now, ok?"

He sighed and nodded his head sullenly. "Ok." He said dejectedly, like a little boy who had just been told off. He shifted until he was lying curled up on the back seat, grunting in pain as he moved. "Night, Lee-Lee. I love you." He whispered as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. I sat, turned in my chair, watching him for the rest of the drive back, my attention only focusing on the wonderful man in front of me and the fact that he loved me.

_**A/N: yay! I'm not entirely sure how well this chapter went but I just want to say this is definitely not the end of all the trouble. Please vote on my profile!**_

_**Thanks to my reviewers: **__**sailor alpha tomboy**__**, **__**iloveboyswhoSpARkle.17**__**, **__**Angel of the Moon22**__**, **__**Lecia**__**, **__**Dilidilzz86**__**, **__**wynea76**__** and **__**truecurrency1989**__**!**_

_**I'll update when I get five reviews, ok? I swear it will be soon. You just have to review.**_

_**Thanks for reading! Please review.**_


	7. Escape

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Twilight**_

_**Authors note: I said I'd update quicker! And I told one of my reviewers I'd update yesterday but I got distracted by the comic relief programme that was on so I wrote it today. This chapter is much shorter than the last but the next one should be longer. I'm not sure when it will be posted because it is approaching my exams and I have tons of projects I need to finished (all at least 3 thousand words each for four of the five subjects I'm studying this year but I have two projects for geography.) I hate school! :D**_

**_A/N1: i tried to upload this on Saturday but there was something wrong with fanfiction which is why it's only posted today._**

Escape

**Leah's POV**

By the time we arrived at the Cullen's house I was severely pissed off at the psychic leach. It wasn't just her smell that was bothering me (although it was absolutely disgusting) but the fact that she insisted David should be looked at by Doctor Leach. Her excuse was that people at the hospital would ask questions about how I managed to fight off three fully grown men but frankly, I really didn't give a shit about what anyone else thought. I just didn't want my imprint to be in a house full of bloodsuckers.

As soon as the car came to a stop in front of their ridiculously large house I climbed out and slammed the door shut behind me, earning a small growl from the leach. I smirked at her and opened the back door, crouching down so I could try and wake David.

I placed my hand on his shoulder and shook him gently. "David, wake up." I said softly to him and couldn't stop the small smile from spreading across my face as his eyes slowly fluttered open. "_Doctor_ Cullen needs to check the extent of your injuries." I said his name with disgust but I don't think David noticed.

"Ok." He muttered and sat up before climbing out of the car, continuously wincing in pain because of his movements. I wrapped my arms around him again, allowing him to support most of his weight on me (he was still unsteady on his feet because of the alcohol).

"Leah, do you want a hand?" I looked over my shoulder to see Jake standing beside me.

"No." I said stiffly and began walking towards the Cullen house. The closer I got to the house the more over powering the stench got and I had to resist the urge to gag. I have no idea how Jake or Seth managed it. Just the thought of going into the house was repulsive enough. I just wanted to get as far away from this place as possible and the only thing keeping me here was seeing how much pain David seemed to be in. He needed to be checked over and I wasn't going to leave him here on his own.

"Leah, you don't like these people, do you?" David asked quietly, his warm breath flowing across my cheek.

"How did you know?" I asked sarcastically and a small smile spread across my face.

"You're pretty obvious when it comes to things like this." He said softly and pressed his lips to my cheek. I helped him into the house, my face twisted in disgust, and into the living room onto the couch. He clenched his teeth together as he sat down and I nudged his shoulder gently, indicating him to lie down.

"I'm sorry, Leah." He sighed softly and I looked at him in confusion.

"What?"

"I've acted horrible to you." He said dejectedly and looked at me with eyes full of sadness. "That day I met you; after I dropped you off at your house, I went and screwed Robyn and then when I was late picking you up for lunch the next day was because I was with Sam. I'm sorry Leah, I'm so sorry." He said softly as tears leaked from his eyes.

"Just go back to sleep, ok?" I said to him with a smile and kissed his forehead. He nodded and a small smile spread across his face.

"Ok. Love you." He murmured as his eyes drooped shut. I took his hand in mine and watched him as he slept. He looked so peaceful and I almost forgot where I was, just watching him. That is until the leach smell intensified as Dr Bloodsucker entered the room and came to stand beside the couch – a little too close for my liking.

"Hello, Leah." He said as he moved closer to David and my whole body tensed. I knew I should have taken him to the hospital. Anything would be better than having that leach anywhere near him. "Was he complaining of any pain anywhere?"

"He said his chest and his stomach hurt, and I noticed him limping." I answered coldly and kept my eyes focused on David.

"Alright, I'll just take a look then." He said and began unbuttoning David's shirt, revealing inch by inch of his chest. My breath caught in my throat as I saw all the purple bruising that marred his torso. A shudder rippled through my body and I was just about to go back to Seattle and hunt down those three guys when David groaned in pain in his sleep as Doc. Vamp prodded his side.

"You're hurting him." I hissed, looking towards him for the first time.

"I need to check if anything's broken. I think he may have a cracked rib." He said softly, not looking up at me. It turned out that David had bruising on his leg which would explain why he was limping but the main damage was his chest and stomach. There were splotches of angry bruises covering his upper body and the leach had to tape up his cracked rib. Apparently he was lucky to not have any broken bones with the beating he had. Lucky? How the fuck could he be lucky? If it wasn't for the fact he would be left alone with a house full of leaches I would have gone to Seattle right there and then. As it was, I figured it would be a good opportunity to practice my tracking skills. Bastards.

***

Morning came and I was sitting beside the couch David was lying on. I hadn't slept all night. It was mainly because I didn't trust the leaches. Who knows what they would do if I fell asleep. The vampires had left me alone last night and that made the situation a little better. The stench was the main thing getting to me. I would have left sooner with David but the Doc had found that he had hit his head and wanted to keep him nearby in case he had concussion.

I rubbed my thumb along the knuckles of David's hand I held in my own. The sunlight shone in through the windows, falling across his sleeping form. Knowing that he would probably have a hangover, I crossed the room and shut the curtains before returning to his side.

His brow creased and a small frown appeared on his face before his eyes opened slowly. He groaned and his hand came up to the side of his head as he glanced around the room before his eyes landed on me. "Leah?" His voice was hoarse and came out in a whisper. "What are you doing here?" He glanced around again. "Where am I?" He asked and moved to sit up before groaning and pain and lying back down.

"Here." I said as I reached for the glass of water and a couple of tablets of ibuprofen that doc leach had brought through earlier. "You're at Doctor Cullen's house." I stated, trying to hide the distaste in my voice. David swallowed the tablets and drank the water before I took the glass off him and placed it back on the table.

"What happened?" He asked as he looked everywhere but me, avoiding eye contact.

"You don't remember anything?"

"I remember going to a bar and drinking a hell of a lot which, I guess, would explain why I feel like shit." He grumbled and his face scrunched in concentration. "There were these guys..." He shifted slightly and winced. "They're the reason for all the pain, right?" He asked with a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "You were there as well..." He trailed off and looked towards me, his eyes shining with curiosity.

"Yeah, those guys were..." I shuddered at the thought of what they had done. "I can guarantee you that one of them won't be able to have children in the future." I said with a smile and his eyes widened in surprise.

"What?"

"I kind of kicked their asses for kicking yours." I shrugged.

"You what? How did you manage that?"

"I did tell you that it was a bad idea to get on the wrong side of me." I grinned at him. I took his hand in mine again and brushed his brown locks back off his forehead while he looked at me in confusion. No doubt because the last time he remembered being with me was when he left me on the beach. "Do you remember anything else?" I asked softly and he frowned again as he thought.

"Em..." He muttered and then a flash of realisation crossed his eyes. "Oh God, I called you Lee-Lee, didn't I?" he asked in mock horror and I laughed along with him.

"Yeah, you did." I grinned. "Anything else?" I asked. I desperately wanted to know if he remembered that he said he loved me last night.

"Eh...I was walking with you along the street...I said you smelled nice, right?" He asked with a small smile and his cheeks tinged pink. I nodded and waited with bated breath as he tried to remember more. His eyes widened and he looked towards me with a panicked expression. "I said I loved you." He said so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

"Yes." I said as a smile spread across my face.

"I...I...I'm sorry. If you don't feel the same way, that's fine. We could just forget I ever said anything. I...I'm so sorry. I hurt you yesterday and now I'm saying I love you so I...I'll understand if you don't want to see me again." He said in a rush and looked up at me with worry filled eyes.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his, pulling back so my face was only inches from his. "Don't look so worried." I said with a small smile. "David, I love you. I have since the moment I met you." A breath-taking smile spread across his face and I pressed my lips against his once more as his hand wound into my hair, holding me close to him. Just as his tongue ventured into my mouth, he shifted slightly and groaned in pain. I pulled back sharply as he screwed his eyes shut tight against the pain.

Just before I could ask him if he was alright, Doctor Leach walked into the room. "How are you feeling, David?" He asked as he came to stop a few feet from us.

"Bloody awful." David muttered and I smiled softly at him.

"I'm not surprised. You took quite a beating." The Doc said and I shot him a glare out of the corner of my eye.

"David, this is Dr Cullen." I said.

"It's nice to meet you." David said with a small smile and rubbed his hand over his face, pressing his fingers into his eyes.

"You too. I kept you here over night in case you have a concussion. You've got a nasty bump on the back of your head. So, do you feel dizzy? Are you feeling alright?" I rolled my eyes at his stupid questioning and stood abruptly.

"Of course he's not feeling alright. He just got the shit kicked out of him last night and he has a hangover so no, he's not going to be feeling fine." I hissed and helped David up, supporting his weight again. "David and I are going now." I said tersely and began walking out of the house and out of the horrible leach stench.

"Leah, are you alright? What's going on?" David asked from beside me.

"I'm fine. I just need to get out of here." I muttered.

_**A/N: there you go. Very short but its necessary because I wanted you to know that little bit of what happened...**_

_**There's a poll on my profile! Please vote!**_

_**Thanks to my reviewers: **_Dreamcast girl, Simmy58, Dilidilzz86, sailor alpha tomboy, Angel of the Moon22 and iloveboyswhoSpARkle.17! thank you!

_**Thanks for reading! Please review!**_


	8. important

IMPORTANT!

I'm sorry if you guys thought this was an update and I honestly hate authors notes like this myself but this is the first time I've done this and I didn't want to have you waiting without knowing why I wasn't updating.

Anyway, I have my exams in a couple of weeks and five projects I need to get done in two weeks time each at 3000 words each so, as you can imagine, I'm pretty swamped.

I know I'm just giving excuses and everything but it is essential for me to pass my exams this year if I want to go to University and right now that's my number one priority.

So, I won't be updating for a couple of weeks but I will be trying to work on chapters for all my stories and as soon as my exams are over I will **update every story** with **at least** one chapter.

Again, sorry but I know I'll get distracted from my school work if I try and write chapters for my stories. I think the only story I will manage to update over the next few weeks is my new one **"Gone but not forgotten"** because I have already written a couple of chapters for that and I'm just waiting for a good enough response to post the next chapter.

So, if you want you can go read that or check out any of my other stories if you get bored and really desperate (which I certainly doubt).

I also have a poll on my profile and I'd really appreciate it if you vote.

Thanks everyone! I loved you all! :D

Sophia x


	9. Reluctance and rest

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Twilight**_

_**Authors note: I know I said I wouldn't update for a while but I had some inspiration and added this as an extra chapter. I am supposed to be doing my biology project right now but I just couldn't seem to focus on it.**_

Reluctance and rest

After storming out of the house with David I managed to convince Jake to give me a lift. He was just coming to visit Nessie but agreed to drive me and David home. I was honestly surprised that he had even brought his car but, then again, he knew David would be here so, I guess, he thought it best not to phase to get here and then turn up half naked with only trousers on as he did quite frequently.

I would have rather not had Jake drive me home but I didn't have a car with me and there was no way in hell I was going to accept a lift from the leaches so he was my only viable option considering I wasn't planning on phasing to run home with David. I wasn't quite ready to tell him about me being a werewolf but I knew I would have to soon enough.

I wasn't sure how he would react and after him only just telling me he loved me, I didn't want to tell him in the chance that he might run off. I wouldn't blame him though. After all, I do turn into a giant wolf. That shit has got to be at least a little bit creepy for anyone not of the werewolf or vampire persuasion.

I couldn't lie to him though. I knew that. It was almost impossible. I had to tell him. Soon.

I had decided that since David had had the shit kicked out of him the previous night, he would be staying at my house where I could look after him whether he liked it or not. This was one thing he could not convince me otherwise. Sure, I would do anything he wanted because he was my imprint but his wellbeing was much more important.

I stubbornly told David that he would be staying at my house for me to keep an eye on him, to which he argued that he would be fine. But, eventually, after he saw that I wasn't changing my mind any time soon, he gave Jake directions to his house so we could pick up some clothes for him. Not only was he still wearing his clothes from the previous night but he stank of leach and as soon as I was convinced he was alright enough to shower, I would be shoving him in there myself. As it was, my house would have to stink of leach for a little bit before that happened and I knew the leach stench was permeating my clothes as well.

I insisted that I sit in the front of Jake's rabbit so David would have enough room to spread out to make himself comfortable. The back seats in Jake's car didn't have much space and with both David and I being tall it would be a bit of a squash. I couldn't help but notice the slight glares that David directed in Jake's direction and I realised he must be feeling a bit jealous. The idea both thrilled and disgusted me. Yes, I was happy that David was jealous – that he was that protective over me – however; just the thought of me and Jake together was extremely repulsive.

When we arrived outside David's house he insisted on coming in with me and I was powerless to refuse. I think it was probably because of the puppy dog look he gave me. He really was too adorable for his own good. As we walked up to the door Jake yelled for us to be quick because he wanted to get back to the Cullen's. Translation: he was desperate to see his little slug, Nessie, again.

David unlocked the door and led me inside as I looked around at the boxes littering the house. "Not had time to unpack yet?" I asked as I shut the door behind me and followed him upstairs to what I assumed was his bedroom.

"No, I only just finished moving my things in a couple of days ago and I haven't really gotten round to it yet." He shrugged as he pushed open the door to his bedroom and being the nosy bitch I was, I peered around the room, taking in every detail. There was a large double bed in the centre of the room with cardboard boxes scattered on the floor around it. There was a chest of drawers and a wardrobe with its doors open and very few clothes hanging inside, probably the small amount that he had managed to unpack.

I had been too busy snooping to notice him walk towards me, pressing his body close to mine, his warm breath blowing across the side of my face. "Leah..." His voice was low and seductive and he moved in front of me and began trailing his lips down my cheek towards my mouth. I felt his hands settle on my waist and he pulled my body closer to his, his arousal pressing into my lower stomach.

I felt my heart beat increase as I melted into him. That is until I went to breath in his scent and got a lungful of leach. The overly sweet scent burned my nose and I pulled away from David, remembering our situation. He stank, he was hurt and I certainly wasn't going to partake in any...activities until he was washed and had healed sufficiently.

Telling myself this in my mind and actually doing it was a completely different matter. Especially as a pout formed on David's face and he began tugging my arm, pulling me towards his bed. As soon as I pulled my arm free his hands went to my waist and he pressed his lips against mine. "Leah." He said softly against my lips and it was only when he winced slightly after breathing too deeply (the cracked rib making his breathing shallower) that I managed to pull myself away. It was far too easy to get carried away with David.

"No, David, it's not gonna happen. At least, not until you've healed a bit more." I smiled at the slight scowl on his face and brushed my lips against his softly before stepping away from him to search for clothes.

I managed to find a bag, fill it with clothes and successfully fight off David's attempts at seducing me into his bed. If he hadn't been beaten to a pulp last night I would have willingly jumped in there with him but, I guess, he wouldn't have admitted he loved me so soon.

After what should have taken us only ten minutes, but actually took about twenty because of David trying to distract me, we were walking out of his bedroom and down the stairs. "David, there was something I was meaning to ask you." I said about half way down the stairs.

"Uh-huh, and what might that be?" He asked curiously.

"It was just...you said something when you were drunk last night. You called Dr. Cullen, Doc. Vamp. I was just wondering why?" I asked, trying my best to sound nonchalant. But I really don't think it worked.

"Really?" He asked sounding slightly surprised as we approached the front door. "I guess it was because I used to live in La Push when I was younger, from when I was five to nine years old, I think. You've probably heard the legends about the wolf people and the cold ones? Well, I remember something about the 'cold ones' being called Cullen. I think people in La Push at the time were just really superstitious and I assume it was Dr. Cullen's ancestors that were the brunt of the superstition." He shrugged.

Not only was I shocked to hear that he had lived in La Push before but that he knew the legends too and was completely oblivious that they were real. I must have been standing there gaping at him because he placed his hand on the side of my face and a look of concern clouded his features. "Are you alright?"

I nodded my head quickly and grinned at him. "Yeah, I just didn't know you used to live in La Push." I said and he held the front door open for me to walk through.

"My parents moved around quite a lot but I moved back here because I liked it so much. I'm not sure what it is exactly. There's just something...mysterious about it." He said thoughtfully as we approached Jake's rabbit. David wasn't far off the mark. This place was definitely mysterious. Well, what do you expect with two species of mythical creatures roaming around the nearby area?

We got back into Jake's car and as soon as the door was shut behind us he started complaining. "Jeeze, what took you so long? You were only supposed to be getting a few clothes."

"Sorry, we were...preoccupied." David said in an extremely suggestive tone and I shot him a look while rolling my eyes at both of them. It appeared that David was trying to stake his claim on me (he was still looking a bit jealous) and trying to embarrass me in front of Jake. Well, two could play at that game.

Which is why when Jake shot me a questioning look, his eyes brow raised and a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips, I answered. "David was getting a bit...excited; he couldn't keep his hands off me, could you darling?" I looked at him over my shoulder to see he was staring at me with narrowed eyes.

"I don't see why." Jake muttered under his breath and I hit his arm not-too-gently. Jake drove to my house and I went to grab David's bag before he could get to it, and walked up to my house with my hand linked with his.

"Leah, I am perfectly capable of taking my own bag. In fact, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Hand it over." David protested, holding his hand out towards me and sounding slightly irritated but I moved the bag out of his reached and shook my head at him.

The door was slightly ajar so obviously whoever was home must have heard I was coming. I was betting Seth had called Jake to check up on me; nosy little sod. I nudged the door open with my shoulder before walking in, pulling David in behind me. "Mum? Seth? You home?" I called. I'm sure my mum would be relatively understanding about this situation but it was still probably best if I asked her if David could stay over first.

"Leah, you're back!" Seth yelled as he walked out of the living room with a grin on his face which quickly turned into a scowl when he saw David. He must have guessed that David was the reason I had been so distraught yesterday.

"Seth, knock it off. I don't need the protective brother shit." I said as I elbowed past him.

"Leah, watch your language." My mum scolded me as I walked into the living room but there was a smile on her face when she saw me. "You should warn me before you disappear all night without a trace." She said as she pulled me into a hug and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Mum, I'm fine." I muttered as she released me. "Can David stay for a few nights? I don't want him out of my sight." I said and I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Leah, I've told you; this is completely unnecessary." He said stubbornly and I shook my head at him. No matter what he said he was now my prisoner. _Hmm...I like the sound of that._

"I'm David; it's nice to meet you Mrs Clearwater." He held out his hand towards my mum and she smiled at him, casting me a look with her eyebrows raised.

"David..." She mused, as if trying to place the name. "You're not David Forester, are you?"

I watched as his eyes widened in surprise as he nodded. "Yes, how did you know?" He asked as an adorable look of confusion fell upon his face.

"I thought I recognised you. You used to live in La Push, didn't you? I remember your parents." My mum said as she turned to look at me. "You were only a couple of years old at the time but you used to follow him around like a lost puppy." She laughed lightly and I just stared at her in shock.

"What?!" I had known him when I was a child and had missed out on all this time of being with him?

"I'll just make you something to eat while you go get settled in Leah's room." My mum said to David, ignoring my shock and I turned and lead him down the corridor, knowing it was no use trying to get any information out of my mother. If she didn't want to tell me, she wouldn't. She was stubborn like me that way.

"Leave the door open!" She yelled after us as I walked into my room. I dropped David's bag on the ground and flopped down on my bed, huffing slightly.

"You're so cute when you're annoyed." David chuckled before lying down on the bed beside me. I snorted and turned onto my side, smiling at him.

He was wonderful. I love him with everything that I am and he loves me back. The fact that we had known each other when we were little reaffirmed the fact that we were really meant to be, not to mention the whole imprinting thing. That was a pretty big give away.

I knew I would have to tell him about what I am. But I was selfish; I wanted to spend as much time with him as I possibly could without the fact that I phased ruining what we had. I was so unbelievably worried that he would leave me when he found out what I was. In my heart I knew I couldn't lie to him, couldn't avoid the truth for long. I would have to tell him.

_**A/N: I hope you guys liked it. Please vote on the poll on my profile!**_

_**Oh, and Leah keeps calling Nessie a 'slug' because I figured, if vampire's are called Leaches and then a half breed should be called a slug. Vampires have venom; Nessie doesn't. Leaches drink blood; slugs don't but they do look a lot like leaches...strange but slightly logical.**_

_**Thanks to my reviewers: **_Bananna18, Dreamcast girl, Simmy58, gOtTaLuVtWiLiGhT13 and wynea76. Thanks!

_**Thanks for reading! Please review! If I get a lot of reviews I'll update soon. If not, I'm afraid I'll only post when my exams are over.**_


End file.
